second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancalagon
"Like the dragons of Earth's old myths. Only worse...far, far worse" '' ''The ancalogon were the top predators of the world of Yadrani and and the common antagonist of many knightly tales told my the Kartheman people. Similar to the dragons of human, medieval stories and legends, their numbers dwindled as the Kingdom of Yadra began to expand and take their previous hunting grounds and nesting areas. Currently the sighting of one of these beasts is a rare thing indeed, as Commonwealth experts believe only 100 of these creatures still live in the most remote mountain ranges of Yadrani, half-starved and ready to hunt down anything bold enough to set foot on their territory. Apperance Ancalogons are a dark parody of the mythological dragons adored and feared by humans in medieval times. For the most part, they are reptilian creatures, their bodies covered in light, dark scales, while crimson bat-like wings grow out between the sharp spikes on their backs. Their bodies are slender, with long limbs ending in sharp, ebony claws, while curved horns coming out of their head and no visible eyes to be seen on their faces. When opening its mouth, an anvalogon shows several rows of sharp teeth which may grow to the size of swords in the case of the largest, adult specimens. When young, an ancalogon is no larger than a cat, its scales grey and its wings small when compared to the rest of its body. As they grow older however, these creatures see their wings grow long and wide enough to cover whole roofs, their scales darkening as they age and grow to such a size, they may even be able to devour a Karthemas whole in just a couple of bites. Characteristics While their size might make a novice observer think otherwise, ancalogons are surprisingly light and agile, one of the factors which, coupled with their great, long wings, allows them to fly over the mountains and valleys of Yadrani to hunt down their prey. The scales which cover most of their body afford them some protection from the horns, tusks and hooves of the herbivores they hunt. Stories of Karthemas hunters and knights also show that small-arms fire has little effect on the creatures, while power blades and all weapons larger than an assault rifle can penetrate this armour and reach the soft flesh underneath. Due to its size and metabolism, a full grown ancalogon requires a steady source of food. Where its next meal comes from is of little consequence, as its jaws can easily shatter bone and shell, mixing them up with the flesh and blood of its victim before reaching its stoamch. Still, as food is not always available, acalogons tend to hibernate in whatever sheltered place they are able to find. A cozy cave or the ruins of a noble's palace, its matters not for the predatory beast as long as it is a place where it can rest in peace. Ancalogons are slow breeders, The female usually lays two eggs every one and a half years. Small, and seen as future predators by the rest of the planet's fauna, ancalogon newborn are in constant danger and it is very rare for both hatchlings to reach adulthood. Those who manage to do that however are at the top of the food chain in the Yadrani wilderness, able to slay any beast they choose as their next meal. With no eyes to detect their prey, ancalogons use sound and smell to direct them to their next target. Their ears are extremely sensitive, allowing the predator to detect the breath and steps of their prey, even with a nearly a mile of distance between them. At the same time however, the sensitivity of its ears also makes them one of the creature's main weak points. Stories of brave Karthemas knights who managed to hunt one of these creatures down often have a part where they made some noises or managed to sink their blades through the soft flesh of the predator's ear. Even then, a deaf ancalogon still poseses a strong sense of smell and may still detect its foe and finish it with talon, tail, claw and teeth. Category:Bestiary